FV117: Fugitives
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: The USS Erona returns to arrest Chakotay for a crime he is going to commit


Fugitives

**Episode Synopsis**  
The USS Erona returns to arrest Chakotay for a crime he is going to commit

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Moira Kelly as Cpt Jacqueline Sheepdog  
Mark Harelik as Cmdr Will Scarlett  
Nancy Bell as Lt Cmdr Vicky Roadds  
Kari Matchett as Lt Ashley Fuji  
Christene Harnos as Lt Jessie Anne James  
Daniel Betances as John Young  
Peter Deluise as Ensign Tony Livan

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
20th May 2001

**Edited**  
20th April 2004

**Episode Based In**  
January 2376 (mid season 6)

**The Mess Hall:**  
Morgan, Tani, Jessie, James, Triah & Craig were sitting at a table near the door. They had loads of bottles of Cherry Coke on the table. James and Jessie were in an intense battle of Pokémon Trading Cards.

"I choose Scyther," Jessie said and she threw a card onto the table. Everyone shuddered at the name. James grinned and he threw out a Charizard card.

"Do you guys even know how to play this game?" Triah muttered.

"No, we just made up rules. It's like a matching game, if I bring out Charizard against a bug type like Scyther then I win the round," James said.

"This game is so unfair!" Jessie screamed. She threw all her cards onto the table and she crossed her arms.

James picked up her Pikachu card. "Oh, I wanted that," he moaned.

"Are you seriously telling me that in the 20th century, people knew about Game Slaying," Morgan muttered.

"No, this game was just based on a third dimension TV show called Pokémon," Craig said.

"It sounds too precise to be just a coincidence," Morgan muttered.

Tom and Harry walked into the room laughing their heads off. "That film was just so funny," Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I'll have to see it again," Tom laughed. They walked up to the table. "You two can come," he said as pointed to James and Jessie.

"Why?" James asked.

"It's a film called Jesse James," Tom sniggered.

**Five minutes later in Sickbay:**  
"What happened this time Mr Paris?" the Doctor asked as he treated Tom's broken arm and broken nose.

"Holodeck again," Tom muttered. Harry sniggered.

"Beaten up by Jessie again, huh Mr Paris?" the Doctor asked.

"No," Tom said quickly. Harry burst out laughing.

"Tom, this has got to stop, you're wasting medical resources," the Doctor said.

"Try telling her that," Tom muttered.

"Tom, you're always the one who starts it," Harry laughed.

"Your big mouth will kill you someday, Mr Paris. I will inform the Captain about this," the Doctor said as he finished treating Tom.

"Do you have to, Doc?" Tom asked.

"This Jesse James joke is going to far, Mr Paris. I have to put it to a stop before there is a medical emergency," the Doctor said. He walked into his office.

"Yeah Tom, it's not funny anymore. Maybe you should leave those two alone," Harry said.

"Fine, I'll just have to find someone else to annoy, someone less aggressive," Tom said.

**The Bridge:**  
Jessie and James walked onto the Bridge. Tom was pestering Tuvok, Harry was trying to keep a straight face at his station, Morgan and Craig were at the science station obviously listening to a personal CD player and Chakotay was in his usual place. Seven was standing in her usual place staring into space.

"Mr Paris, your humour attempts are predictable. You have to speak with the Captain now," Tuvok said.

Tom groaned and he walked towards the Ready Room with James and Jessie not far behind. Tom pressed the door chime. They all walked into the readyroom.

"Please sit down," Kathryn said. Everyone sat down opposite Kathryn. "Does anybody want to tell me what happened?"

"Those two beat me up, end of story," Tom said.

"But the Doctor said that you told him it was Jessie," Kathryn said.

"No, that little sissy was the one who broke my arm," Tom muttered.

James and Jessie sat calmly and innocently near by. "That is just not true. He used that Jesse James joke again and then he went to the holodeck," Jessie said.

"That's what the Doctor said. He said that you told him that you were in the holodeck when you got hurt," Kathryn said.

"Harry was there, I wasn't going to show myself up by saying that those two beat me up," Tom said.

"But he was their when you insulted us, wasn't he?" James asked. Tom ignored him.

"I find this hard to believe. According to Chakotay, they try their best to stay out of fights and they never get into trouble. I doubt they would hurt you like you said they did," Kathryn said.

"That's unbelievable! These two beat the crap out of me in front of everyone in the Mess Hall!" Tom yelled.

"I've questioned the people in the Mess Hall, they did not see any fight," Kathryn said.

"What! Why would they lie?" Tom asked.

"Exactly, so please leave. Remember to put the safety protocols on next time, Tom," Kathryn said. He stood up and he left the room.

"Thanks Captain," Jessie said.

"Don't mention it. He's been causing a lot of trouble among the crew, he deserves it," Kathryn said. James and Jessie left the room.

_"Tuvok to Janeway. Mr Paris please stop being a prat."_

_"That doesn't sound like Tuvok," Marill's voice said._

_"So! It's only Fifth Voyager," Raichu's voice said as she drank another glass of Cherry Coke._

_"Good point, oooh, there's another bottle of Cherry Coke."_

"Go ahead, Tuvok," Kathryn said.

_"Chakotay here Captain, there's a big wiggly wobbly swirly thing right in front of us."_

_"Seven here, it's actually a TECH anomaly."_

_"Shut up you boring old Barbie B!" Jessie's voice snapped._

"I'm on my way," Kathryn said. She left the ready room. The viewscreen showed a big wiggly wobbly swirly thing. "Where did it come from nameless people at the science console?" Kathryn asked.

Morgan and Craig were dancing to their personal CD player unaware about everything that was going on. Chakotay walked up to them and he stole their headphones.

"Er.. is this a good time to ask for my pocket rations?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan, you're too old to have pocket rations," Chakotay said.

"No, I'm not, the whole crew gets pocket rations," Morgan said.

"It's not called pocket rations. Anyway you have to earn them by working, not listening to Steps on the Bridge," Chakotay said.

"Says the guy who plays Battleship on his computer," Craig said.

"I don't play Battleships," Chakotay said.

"Oh for god sake! Harry, where did the TECH anomaly come from?" Kathryn asked.

Morgan and Craig snuck into the Ready Room and they came back out with armfuls of Cherry Coke. Nobody noticed.

"No idea, Captain, it just appeared out of nowhere," Harry replied.

"Captain something is emerging. Mr Paris, stop that or I'll mind meld you," Tuvok said. Tom backed off and he went back to the helm.

On the viewscreen the wobbly thing was wobbling a lot more. A large ship emerged from the swirly thing.

"Captain, the ship is Federation," Harry said.

"Indeed Captain, they're hailing," Tuvok said.

"On screen," Kathryn said. The viewscreen flickered on.

The woman on the screen turned to face a guy that was standing behind her. "This is the right one this time isn't it?"

"Yes," the guy answered in an annoying posh accent.

"I'm sorry. I'm Captain Jacqueline Sheepdog. I prefer it if you call me Jacqueline," the woman said.

"Captain, I think this ship is the USS Erona, the Borg ran into it six years ago," Seven said.

"Woah, is that a Barbie doll?" another guy asked. He was sitting at the front of the Erona's bridge.

"Tony, what a stupid question! Of course she is," Jacqueline said.

"Oh is that Jamesy boy!" a girl squealed. She ran into view of the Bridge crew.

"Oh Vicky, get back to Tactical," the posh guy moaned.

Kathryn turned to James and Jessie. "How do you know a member of my crew?"

"We sort of ran into your clones," Jacqueline replied as she tried to push the girl out of the view of the Bridge crew.

"Well, how did you get here, we're 45,000 lightyears from Earth," Chakotay asked.

"Oh not you," the posh guy moaned.

"Sorry but he's the reason why we're here. We're from the 28th century, we travel back in time to prevent time incursions. That tattoo bloke is under arrest," Jacqueline said.

"What! Why?" Kathryn asked.

"Believe me, you do not want to know. The quicker he's in custody the better," Jacqueline said.

"I think we should discuss this in private," Kathryn said.

"Fine, we'll beam you aboard our ship," Jacqueline said.

"Oh beaming, it's so fun," another girls voice said.

"Oooh can I go, there's loads of girls on their bridge," Craig muttered.

"Ohno, not him again," Jacqueline groaned.

"Craig no. Tuvok, James, Jessie, Morgan, Seven you're with me," Kathryn said. They started to head out.

"No, we'll beam you," Jacqueline said. Suddenly the six crewmembers disappeared.

**The Erona's Bridge:**  
"Welcome to the Erona," Jacqueline said.

"Aren't we breaking the temporal prime directive here?" Morgan asked.

"Probably," the guy at the front of the Bridge said.

"Cool, more violations," Morgan said happily.

Vicky ran to James. "Hi! You know I missed your cute little face, do you want to go out somewhere?" she asked.

Another girl dragged her away. "Vicky, it was his clone remember?" the girl muttered.

"Sorry for my crew's behaviour. The unpassed cadets at the Academy are assigned to ships like these," Jacqueline said.

"That doesn't make any sense, time travel should be for the experts," Kathryn asked.

"You should of seen what we did to the Enterprise E. It was about to blow up so we rescued it by putting it in a temporal field. The last time we saw it, it would blow up and then come back together again," the posh bloke said.

"Were you suppose to do that?" Kathryn asked.

"Of course not. We accidentally erased the Enterprise F, G, H, I, J, K, L..."

**Ten minutes later:**  
"Z12, Z13, Z14, Z15, Z16 and the Z17," Jacqueline replied.

"Great, that was about 3000 ships," Jessie muttered.

"It does come to your advantage in Season Three but we can't tell you anything else," Jacqueline said.

"So your crew is full of cadets that failed exams," Kathryn said.

"Yup. You should see the Engineering crew. They're all about eighteen but they act like toddlers," Vicky said.

"Oh by the way, you haven't introduced your away team, you can't forget that," Jacqueline said.

"But we already know most of them," the posh guy said. Jacqueline elbowed him hard in the arm.

"This is Commander Tuvok my security officer. Our resident Borg drones, Seven of Nine, Jessie Rex, James Taylor and Morgan Janeway," Kathryn said.

"How many Borg have you got?" the guy at the con asked.

"One more, I think," Morgan said.

"Oh are you the girl who was assimilated and brought back in time?" Jacqueline asked. Morgan nodded.

"Ooops, that was us," Vicky muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked.

"We were the ones that put that anomaly there. It was an accident, the Tolg and the Borg decided to take advantage of it," the girl said. The awayteam groaned.

"Anyway, I haven't introduced my crew yet. This is my first officer, Will Scarlett. My tactical officer, Vicky Roadds. My opps officer, Ashley Fuji. Our resident Games Expert John Young. Lastly my conn officer, Tony Livan," Jacqueline said.

_"James to Bridge. Can I kill these little twats? If they blow up one more console I'll shoot them!"_

"Who was that?" Jessie asked.

"Our Chief Engineer Jessie Anne James," Ashley said.

"If you want to kill them, don't make a mess," Jacqueline said.

_"Is a chainsaw okay?"_

"As long as you scrub the carpet afterwards," Jacqueline said.

_"Oh crap!"_

Meanwhile on Voyager's Bridge Tom's ears were twitching when they heard the name Jessie Anne James. Don't ask us how, it's just a joke.

"Oh Harry, lets beam over to the Erona," Tom said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"There's a crewmember called Jessie Anne James," Tom sniggered. Everyone on the Bridge groaned.

Meanwhile back on the Erona. "So why do you want to arrest my first officer?" Kathryn asked.

"It's simple. Somebody will be murdered on your ship two days from now. According to our temporal scanners somebody in your crew sneaks onto our ship to steal a temporal weapon. They'll use it to murder the crewmember. Our scanners also say it is your first officer," Jacqueline said.

"But if you weren't here it will never happen right?" Seven said.

"We never thought of that," Will said.

"I doubt Chakotay would kill anybody. Your scanners must be faulty," Kathryn said.

"Nope, it's working perfectly. But you're right, we shouldn't be here should we," Jacqueline said.

"We'll just arrest that tattoo brain now, it may be too late," Will said.

"I can't believe that I'm hearing this," Kathryn muttered.

"Sorry, you're hearing this. We'll have to put your first officer into custody before he tries to hurt you," Jacqueline said.

"Me?" Kathryn asked.

"I shouldn't tell you this but you are the crewmember he's planning to kill," Jacqueline said. Everyone gasped in shock.

"But you didn't tell us who it was," Will moaned.

"So?" Jacqueline muttered. Will groaned.

"This is unbelievable," Morgan said. Tuvok walked closer to Kathryn.

"We must detain the Commander until we can prove his innocence," he said quietly.

"Do you believe them?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't believe anything yet, we need more proof. But for now we must place him in the Brig," Tuvok said.

"It'll be safer if we put him in our Brig, it is more secure than yours," Will said.

"Very well," Kathryn said quietly.

"But mum, he must be innocent," Morgan muttered.

"I know," Kathryn said.

"The kid's right," Jessie said.

"Yeah, Chakotay hates killing. He would never try to kill you," James said.

"See," Morgan said.

"But you can't ignore the available evidence," Jacqueline said.

"That's why he should be put into the brig for the time being, Morgan," Tuvok said.

Morgan crossed her arms and she put a stroppy face on.

**The Conference Room:**  
"That's the only evidence they've got?" B'Elanna asked angrily.

"Indeed. With the Captain's permission I will begin my own investigation," Tuvok said.

Kathryn grimly nodded. "Have Seven of Nine assist you. I'll send an away team to the Erona to see if they can find a flaw in their evidence. We'll need some people with expertise in internal technology."

Tom grinned and he turned to James who was looking nervous. "Captain, I recommend James."

"Okay, Chakotay's done for," Harry muttered to himself.

"Okay, anybody else?" Kathryn asked.

"I volunteer to go with him," Jessie said.

"Why?" Kathryn asked.

"He needs protecting from that Vicky lass," Jessie replied.

"Fine, dismissed," Kathryn said. Everyone headed out of the room. "Wait," she said. Everyone stopped. "Before you leave, I just wanted to know who still believes in him," Kathryn said. Everyone except Tuvok and Seven looked nervous.

"Actually Captain, I think the Erona could be right," Tom said quietly.

"That's a surprise," James muttered.

"Shut up you!" Tom snapped.

"Anybody else?" Kathryn asked.

"I've looked at their findings and I believe they could be correct as well," Seven said calmly.

"That's a surprise," Jessie sniggered. Seven glanced oddly at her.

"I found your holodeck program," James whispered. Seven turned bright red which was a novelty for her.

"We wont tell anyone," Jessie whispered.

"If that is all, dismissed," Kathryn said. Everyone cleared the room.

**Ten minutes later, The Erona Bridge:**  
"Why did your Captain send you two back here?" Jacqueline asked.

"She wanted us to check if there was something wrong with your scanner, I think," Jessie replied.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Ashley said.

"I think that's why she sent us. We do know a little about internal thingamajigs," James said.

Jacqueline and Ashley looked worried. "Did you go to the Academy?" Ashley asked.

"No," they both said in unison.

"Well sorta. We went to the prep college in Manchester," Jessie said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," James said.

"Well I did go to the Academy and believe me, I know a lot more about internal thingamajigs than you do," Ashley said.

Vicky rushed over. "Leave them alone Ashley. They're here to help us, so why don't we let them stay and help." Ashley groaned.

"Why not. We could use a second opinion," Jacqueline said.

"Captain, I need to see you," Will said loudly. Jacqueline walked away. Ashley went back to her console.

"You know, you're much more cuter than your clone," Vicky said. Suddenly she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He backed away in panic. Vicky grinned at him and she turned to face Jessie. "Aren't you his little sister?"

"No!" Jessie snapped.

"Hmm, then that must mean that you're his girlfriend," Vicky said.

"No I'm not," Jessie grumbled.

"Vicky! I need ya help!" Tony yelled.

"I'm coming," Vicky replied loudly. She pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her pocket and she put them on. "Oh and Jessie, try not to get jealous," she said smugly. Jessie almost growled at her as she walked off.

**The Mess Hall:**  
"I don't believe you Tom, you know he's innocent," Harry said.

"I doubt it. That scanner of there's cannot be wrong. If it was a recent invention I'd agree with you, but there is no way a device that is over a hundred years old can be wrong," Tom said.

"That is stupid. Chakotay would never hurt the Captain," Harry said angrily.

"That's the bit I don't understand," Tom said.

Meanwhile the younger members of the senior staff were talking at another table.

"I can't believe you guys actually believe them," Morgan said.

"You're going to have to face facts, Morgan. That scanner can't be wrong," Tani said.

"I'm not facing facts until there is some real evidence. I've never believed scanners and I never will," Morgan said.

"Well, what would you believe?" Triah asked.

"I would only believe it all if dad confessed, which will never happen coz he's innocent," Morgan replied.

"I don't believe it either," Craig said.

"You're both as bad as each other," Tani muttered. She and Triah stood up and they left the room.

"I can't believe people are believing that scanner so blindly," Morgan said.

"I don't get it either," Craig said.

**The Astrometrix Lab:**  
Seven and Tuvok were working at the console. They were looking at the viewscreen which showed the next bit of evidence. Tuvok tapped his commbadge.

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway," he said.

_"Go ahead."_

"Please report to the Astrometrix Lab, we have found some evidence," Tuvok said.

_"For or against Chakotay?"_

"Against," Seven said.

_"I'm on my way."_

**Five minutes later:**  
"And what does this prove?" Kathryn asked as she looked at the viewscreen. It was showing Voyager's journey through the quadrant.

"That wasn't the original route," Seven said. She pressed some commands and a second line appeared. Both lines were in the same place until a certain point where they broke apart.

"We changed course when you and Harry found a quicker way home," Kathryn said.

"The lines break of before I even joined the crew," Seven said.

_"Now those were the good days," Marill's voice said._

_"Yeah, no Seven," Raichu's voice said._

"When did we change course then?" Kathryn asked.

"Not long after your experience on New Earth," Tuvok replied.

"Was it the same course you took before you turned around?" Kathryn asked.

"No, we followed the original course," Tuvok said.

"I still don't understand how this casts doubt on Chakotay," Kathryn said.

"We've checked the navigational logs. Commander Chakotay programmed a different course without anybody knowing," Seven said.

"And..." Kathryn said.

"If Voyager had taken the original course we would not have run into that planet where you nearly died," Tuvok said.

"What, the Coda planet?" Kathryn asked.

"Indeed," Tuvok replied.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Kathryn asked.

"The two of you left the ship in a shuttle and headed for that planet. There was no need to take two commanding officers to that planet," Seven said.

"We both needed time off the ship. I don't see how..." Kathryn said.

"After the incident on the planet the Doctor discovered that you were preg..." Seven said.

"I know that bit, what's that got to do with anything?" Kathryn asked.

"We believe that he injected you with his DNA during the time on the planet," Tuvok said.

"Even if that were true, why would he change the ships course?" Kathryn asked.

"So Voyager would run into that planet. During his time on New Earth he must of planned this whole entire thing. It was a good thing the Erona arrived or we would never have known," Seven replied.

"Can you prove that he injected me with his DNA?" Kathryn asked.

"It can be done. The Doctor will still have the medical logs from that time," Tuvok said.

"What does Kiara have to do with everything?" Kathryn asked.

"Maybe he was trying to gain your trust," Seven said.

"I already trusted him," Kathryn said.

"Well, do you trust him more than you did back then?" Tuvok asked.

"Yes, what's your point?" Kathryn asked.

"You've just made it," Seven said.

**The Erona Bridge:**  
"I can't believe it. Me, James' girlfriend. It's totally ridiculous, unbelievable," Jessie muttered to herself. She looked over at James, who was working (that's a big switch), and then she looked over at Vicky. She was staring at James. Jessie stood up. "James, I'm going back to Voyager," she said loudly.

"But Jessie, you can't leave me on my own," James said.

"Why?" Jessie asked.

"She's still here," James replied as he pointed to Vicky. She just waved at him.

"I'm sure you can handle it. You should be finished before long anyway," Jessie said. Vicky waved at him again.

"Why are you going for?" James asked.

"I need to talk to Morgan," Jessie replied.

"Can't you talk to her later?" James asked.

"Er...no," Jessie replied. She tapped her commbadge. "Rex to Voyager, one to beam up," she said. She dematerilised. As soon as she was gone Vicky rushed over to James.

"Hi again," she said. He just groaned. "Have you found anything yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," James replied.

"I'll save you a little trouble. I fiddled with this thing yesterday and I found a strange code in the system," Vicky said.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" James asked.

"I told Jacqueline but she didn't believe me. Just look in the scanner's main systems," Vicky replied. James took off the cover on the scanner, there were lots of complicated buttons underneath. He stared blankly at them. Vicky leaned over and she pressed a few of the buttons. A little display came up. There was this strange code on it.

"This looks familiar," James said.

"It does? What is it?" Vicky asked.

"I think it's Marattan," James replied.

"What is that?" Vicky asked.

"They're an alien species who Voyager had some dealings with a couple of weeks back. They had a grudge against the Captain. She was hyper and she stole all of their coffee supplies. Coffee is sacred to them," James replied.

"So how did they put this code into our scanner?" Vicky asked.

"I don't know. They could easily transport aboard Voyager un noticed, but the Erona is four centuries more advanced than Voyager," James replied.

"Hmm, that's not the real question I suppose. Why did they trick our crews into thinking Chakotay was going to kill your Captain?" Vicky asked.

"Maybe...they are using him as a safe guard. Janeway will think she's safe when Chakotay's in the brig so..."

"So those alien guys can attack Voyager and kill her themselves," Vicky said.

"Should we tell her what we've found?" James asked.

"No, I've got a better idea. We can take our shuttle craft, it has sensors that can see cloaked ships. I have a feeling we might need them. All we need is an alibi," Vicky said.

"You just have to tell your Captain you're taking the shuttle out," James said.

"Maybe she might believe us if I told we were going out on a date," Vicky said.

"No chance of her believing that," James said.

"Why's that?" Vicky asked.

"I don't go out on dates," James replied.

"Not even with your girlfriend?" Vicky asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend," James said.

"But I thought Jessie was..." Vicky said.

"No she's not, she's my best friend," James said.

"Oh fine. Have you got a better plan?" Vicky asked.

"Maybe I could tell the Captain that you offered the shuttle to me so I could teach a crewmember how to fly a shuttle," James said.

"Er...who in your crew can't fly a simple shuttle?" Vicky asked.

**One hour later:**  
"Let me have a go," Morgan moaned.

"Morgan, this is not a piloting lesson," James said.

"But you told my mum that it was," Morgan moaned.

"Vicky and I found something about that scanner. The Marattan have tampered with it," James said.

"Oh, so this is an alibi," Morgan said.

"Yeah," James replied.

"Cool," Morgan said.

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor, Seven and Tuvok were standing around a console. Kathryn walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me, Doctor," Kathryn said.

"I believe we have found something that casts doubt on Chakotay," the Doctor said.

"Really? What have you found?" Kathryn asked. She walked over to the console that the others were standing over.

"Our theory was correct, Captain. He did implant his DNA inside you during that time on the planet," Seven said.

"Have you told Kiara about this?" Kathryn asked.

"It would be best if nobody told her that she was born only as an alibi for a murder plot," the Doctor said.

"Agreed. I can't believe this is happening," Kathryn muttered.

**The Astrometrix Lab:**  
Vicky quietly walked through the doors. Jessie followed not so quietly.

"Why are we sneaking around here for?" Jessie asked loudly.

"Shut up, believe me you don't want to get caught here," Vicky whispered.

"Caught doing what exactly?" Jessie asked.

"Finding flaws in their evidence," Vicky said as she worked at a console.

"I take it you found something in that scanner after all," Jessie said.

"Yeah, we found an alien code in the system. It belongs to the Marattans," Vicky replied.

"Oh, them. That explains everything then," Jessie muttered. She walked over to the console where Vicky was working.

"I've found the same code in the navigational logs," Vicky muttered.

"Does that mean they've tampered with them too?" Jessie asked.

"Most likely. I wonder where those creeps actually are," Vicky replied. She moved to the neighbouring console.

"How are you going to find them? They have cloaking devices," Jessie asked.

"There's an old trick I learned from Ashley that helps our ship to find cloaked ships. All I have to do is look for powerful energy surges," Vicky replied. She keyed in a few more command into the console. A light started flashing on the viewscreen's display of the sector. "There they are. I'm going, I'll go and get our shuttle back then I'll go after those jerks. I'll have to use one of your shuttles. We only have one," Vicky said.

"The Delta Flyer is the best one to take. I'm going with you," Jessie said.

"Why are you coming for?" Vicky asked.

"If you're going to say I'm going because I secretly like him, don't. Because I don't," Jessie muttered.

"Chill out. You sure are sensitive about somebody who isn't your boyfriend," Vicky said.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's a boy and he's a friend but he's not a boyfriend!" Jessie yelled.

"Are you talking about me?" a familiar voice asked. The two girls stopped arguing and looked around to find where the voice was coming from. Craig jumped out from behind the console. "Well?" he asked.

"You're not even a friend," Jessie muttered.

"Damn, can't blame a guy for trying," he muttered.

**The Erona Shuttle:**  
"Er, James, isn't that a Marattan ship?" Morgan asked as she looked at her console.

He looked over. "Yeah, oh crap."

"They're hailing, audio only," Morgan said.

_"Federation vessel. We know where your mother ship is and you are no match for us. Surrender now or prepare to fight."_

"That last line sounded familiar," James muttered.

"They're charging weapons," Morgan said.

"Raise shields," James said.

"How do you do that?" Morgan asked.

"Don't ask me," James replied.

"We're done for," Morgan groaned.

**Voyager, the Bridge:**  
"Captain, there is an unauthorised shuttle launch in progress," Harry said.

"Who is it?" Kathryn asked.

"It's Jessie and that Vicky lass," Harry replied.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Tom said.

"But they took the Delta Flyer," Harry said.

"Noooooooo!" Tom screamed. Everyone stared at him oddly.

"Pursuit course," Kathryn said.

"I can't Captain. One of those b has done something to the shuttle's engines to mask the warp trail," Tom said.

"But the shuttle hasn't even gone yet," Seven said. Everyone went bright red.

"Seven, when you're in Fifth Voyager, don't ever state the obvious," Kathryn said.

"Why?" Seven asked.

"Er...Captain," Harry said.

"Three reasons. Number one, the writers hate you. Number two, you don't want to make the writers look dumb or they'll go nuts. And Number three, they hate you. I know I've said number three twice already but it was such a good point it was worth mentioning twice," Kathryn said.

"Er, Captain. The shuttle has definately gone this time," Harry said.

"Oh s!" Kathryn grumbled.

"Blame Seven Captain, everyone else is," Tom said. Everyone stared angrily at Seven, even Tuvok did.

**The Delta Flyer:**  
"I can't believe they would just let us go," Vicky said.

"I do. I bribed Seven to embarrass everyone until we got away," Jessie said.

"What did you bribe her with?" Vicky asked.

"To have some screentime in Thrown Key. Believe me, it's nothing good, well it's okay in the first part but the second part she is going to dread," Jessie replied.

"Uhoh," Vicky muttered when she looked at her console.

"What's up?" Jessie asked.

"The Erona's shuttle is under attack. It looks like James doesn't know how to switch on the shields. I knew I should of taught him. We'd better increase speed," Vicky replied.

"I hope they're okay," Jessie said.

"Oh he will be. His girlfriend's coming," Vicky said.

"But I'm not..." Jessie muttered.

"But you're a girl and you are his friend. Isn't that right?" Vicky asked. Jessie looked confused for a second then she nodded in agreement.

**The Erona's Shuttle:**  
"Morgan, it can't be that hard to figure out how to use the weapons," James said.

"I don't even know where the Tactical Control is," Morgan muttered.

"Wait a sec, here comes the Delta Flyer," James said.

"Thank god for that," Morgan muttered.

"This is strange. They're firing this strange beam at the Marattans," James said.

"What kind of beam?" Morgan asked.

"No idea but it's just taken out their weapons," James replied.

"What a bunch of wimps, they're retreating," Morgan said.

"The Flyer's hailing us," James said. He pressed some commands to activate the viewscreen but instead a replicator appeared out of nowhere. "Want some Cherry Coke?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not," Morgan replied. Somehow, automatically, the viewscreen switched itself on.

"Well I hope you're happy. You could of taken me with you but you didn't like putting up with me so you decided to take her. None of you obviously knew how to raise the shields on that thing," Vicky said angrily.

"Vicky, don't be so hard on him. He's easily shy, he's probably scared of you," Morgan joked. James just glared angrily at her. She just laughed at his face.

"You know Jessie, that's something you two have to work on when the two of you get married," Vicky said.

"Take that back," Jessie grumbled.

"Oh, sorry, I was just giving you advice," Vicky muttered.

"I don't want your advice," Jessie said.

"Two ships are heading our way. It's Voyager and the Erona," Morgan said.

"Oh well. Whose going to explain all of this to our Captains?" Vicky asked. Everyone pointed at her. She pointed at Jessie.

"Ha! Three against one," Jessie laughed.

"Oh fine. But you three better be with me to help me explain," Vicky said.

"Yeah okay," Jessie and James said together.

"Oooh Cherry Coke," Morgan muttered as she stared at the shuttle. There was now possibly thousands of Cherry Coke bottles inside the shuttle.

"Where did they come from?" Vicky asked.

"Give me some," James moaned. He snatched about eight in his arms.

"You freak! Just one!" Morgan snapped and she smacked him on the head.

**Two days later, Sickbay:**  
"Well?" Kathryn asked. Jessie and James continued to fiddle with the Sickbay console.

"We're on level 36! Isn't that great," Jessie replied.

"Don't tell me you two have been playing a stupid computer game for two whole days," Kathryn moaned.

"We have. It takes two days for the computer to finish it's scandisk. It would only take a day if we weren't playing this game," James replied. Kathryn groaned. The console bleeped.

"Save the game, James," Jessie said.

"Don't rush me," James muttered. He pressed a few controls and the computer exited the game.

"Okay, here's the results," Jessie said.

"Well?" Kathryn asked.

"Yup, there's the same alien code. Looks like Kiara's existence is still a mystery," Jessie said.

"I suppose we'll never find out," Kathryn muttered.

"Er.. is Chakotay out of the Brig yet?" James asked.

"No, I wasn't going to let him out until I got results of the scandisk," Kathryn replied.

"Oops. He would of been out a day earlier is we weren't playing this game," Jessie muttered.

"You wont tell him will you?" James asked.

"If you do some proper work for a change I might even think about it," Kathryn replied in a sly tone and she walked out of the room. James and Jessie glanced at each other nervously.

"What does proper work mean?" Jessie asked.

"I dunno, I'm scared," James replied.

"Me too," Jessie muttered.

**Somewhere on the Marattan Alien ship:**  
"We will get revenge for our coffee loss, just wait and see," the alien captain said evilly.

"Sir, your coffee bath is ready," another alien said. The alien captain turned to face him.

"Very well," he said and he headed for the door.

"Sir?" another alien said. The captain turned to look at him.

"I've got bad news. When our shields disappeared our Cherry Coke supply was beamed over to the larger shuttle," the second alien said. The guy's face turned red with rage.

"How dare they! How will we have our showers!" the guy asked

**Meanwhile back on Voyager:**  
"Hey, a hundred bottles of my new Cherry Coke is gone," Morgan moaned. Suddenly she heard a hyper giggle coming from the next room. Kathryn walked in with a silly grin on her face.

"Hehe, hi sweetheart! Do you want to play with Kiara's Barbie Dolls, we could put Barbie Girl by Aqua on," Kathryn said in a hyper voice. Morgan screamed and ran out of the room.

****

**THE END**


End file.
